


Podejrzany przypadek

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [97]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Torba na głowę i za fondom, mcdanno, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czasem Danny nie lubi tych przypadków w swoim życiu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  26.11  
> Zbudujmy dom z patyków

– Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. – Te słowa zabrzmiały złowrogo w otaczającej ich ciszy.  
– Nie, przecież to wspaniała przygoda! Skoro już tu przyszliśmy to możemy skorzystać z okazji. Kolejna taka może się nie trafić.  
– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez przypadek są tu potrzebne rzeczy, a zapas prowiantu starczy do jutra? – spytał, wykrywając jego słabo ukryte kłamstwo.  
– Może... Ale chyba mi nie odmówisz, prawda?  
– Czy ty naprawdę prosisz mnie, bym został w tej dżungli na noc? Gdzie wokół jest pełno niebezpiecznych zwierząt i rzeczy, na które nigdy w życiu dobrowolnie bym się nie naraził?  
– Możemy zbudować domek z gałęzi, będzie nas chronił! Nie daj się prosić, wynagrodzę ci to – obiecał słodko.  
          Danny wiedział, że to tak się skończy, jak zawsze musiał ulec Steve'owi. Choćby próbował bronić się ze wszystkich sił, ostatecznie i tak zawsze się poddawał. Ale czy można go winić patrząc na komandosa? Chyba każdy by uległ zachęcony obiecaną nagrodą.


End file.
